Wind of Change
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi. Ils sont colocs, ils travaillent ensemble. Il y a du changement dans l'air mais le voudront-ils tous ? Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo devront prendre une decision. Wu Fei est heureux comme il est. Joyeux Petit Lapin !


**Disclaimers** ** Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing****, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent ****Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot court.**

**Genre : Colocation quand tu nous tiens... avantages, inconvénients, décisions ? Habiter ensemble et travailler ensemble ?**

**Pour qui ? Cette fic je l'avais écrite pour Luna il y a un bout de temps sans la terminer. Je l'ai finie aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ¤ câlins ¤  
**

**Micis** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup, je vous répondrai bientôt.

Petit mot : ceux qui ne sont pas au courant et qui suivent Amour, Stage et Pizza : j'ai posté la suite (c'est la 3e partie)

* * *

**Wind of change appelée aussi un peu plus crûment, Migraines, chips et pieds qui puent**

**Appartement de H. Yuy, D. Maxwell, T. Barton, Q.R. Winner et Chang W. F., 10 janvier AC 203, 08h30**

Quatre se réveille sur le dos après une nuit agitée, le corps un peu engourdi et très chaud.  
Il fait sombre dans cette chambre et pourtant il fait jour, son esprit groggy essaie d'échapper aux lumières provenant de lames de stores pas assez resserrés.

- Hmm…

La migraine du matin joue une mélodie muette, son cerveau est la guitare et ses nerfs optiques, les cordes.  
Gratte, gratte, gratte de manière lancinante, une bachata sans le son mais l'œil droit vibre en rythme.  
C'est une sérénade silencieuse. C'est encore supportable. C'est là qu'il faut la tuer; décider de laisser passer ou en prendre quelque chose.  
Il va pour se lever mais se ravise : un courant d'air effleure son épaule. Il fait vraiment meilleur dans le cocon aux odeurs de sommeil lourd, d'homme et de gel douche à la noix de coco.

Il décide d'attendre, pourquoi pas de se rendormir… mais quelle heure est-il ? Et où est le réveil ?  
Ah, là. Sur la table de chevet. Allah, il a du mal à fixer les diodes rouges, bien trop agressives pour ses pupilles dilatées.

- Argh.

A présent la migraine décide de s'emballer, gratte, gratte, gratte ses nerfs optiques sur un air de flamenco aphone et inspiré.  
Rapidement insupportable, au point qu'il décide d'envoyer un soldat en éclaireur, la main ayant décidé à couvert même si cela ressemblait cruellement à de la désertion.  
Il met alors un pied de sous la couette blanche, nue, la housse verte étant restée dans la machine.  
Son pied se fige un peu, l'amplitude thermique hérisse le duvet blond de ses orteils.  
Mais il faut se lever, il a mal même s'il en a vu d'autres.

En revanche il a faim et si ses colocataires pouvaient éventuellement compatir à sa douleur – ou plutôt s'inquiéter de sa capacité à remplir ses fonctions s'ils étaient en mission avec lui -, pour ce qui était de la nourriture c'était chacun pour soi.

Personne ne lui amènera le petit déjeuner au lit, ici ,et puis quoi encore. Lui non plus n'amènerait rien à qui que ce soit ayant suffisamment d'énergie pour se plaindre.  
La cuisine et l'armoire à pharmacie ne se déplaceront pas alors il doit le faire.

- Aie.

Il se redresse sur le lit, s'étire, faisant glisser doucement l'ombre blanche sur sa peau nue.  
Il pose les pieds sur un sol qu'il ne tardera pas à trouver tiède.  
Il passe les doigts dans ses mèches affolées par la nuit, effleurant ses tempes bourdonnantes.  
Son corps frissonne mais finit par s'y faire.  
Il quitte le lit, fait quelques pas et effleure quelque chose de lisse.  
Il se baisse jambes et fesses tendues –il n'était pas une femme et avec si peu de sommeil il se fichait royalement de la position anatomiquement correcte.

Il ramasse ce qui semble être un bas de pyjama et l'enfile.  
Il se redresse encore, fait quelques pas, ouvre la porte. Sort puis la referme.  
Après un passage aux toilettes et à la salle de bains où il prend un cachet et se débarbouille les yeux clos, lumière trop vive oblige, il descend les escaliers qui le mènent à la cuisine.

Le flamenco aphasique se change en bossa nova, les grattements redeviennent supportables, les élancements rythmés derrière l'œil droit ralentissent.  
L'envie de foncer droit dans le mur pour s'assommer une fois pour toutes s'éloigne à pas de loup mais les traces de pattes restent encore visibles.  
Les médicaments agissent très vite mais pas suffisamment pour qui souffre.  
L'estomac du blond se manifeste et il ouvre les placards pour en sortir la nourriture de ceux qui ont la flemme absolue de cuisiner :

- du pain de mie – si Wu Fei en avait laissé – apparemment il avait laissé l'emballage vide,  
- de la pâte à tartiner – mais vu la propreté maniaque du pot d'un transparent digne d'une pub pour liquide-vaisselle, Heero s'était chargé de l'achever,  
- des chips – si toutefois Duo en avait laissé, les joies de la colocation de circonstance (mission), d'affinités (un peu) et d'amitié (quand même) où tout est réglé comme du papier à musique mais où on n'est pas foutu de racheter ce qui manque ou de remplacer le rouleau de papier toilettes -,  
- de la mayonnaise et du ketchup pour tremper le tout et il en restait, Trowa et lui aimant ces marques – et surtout les ayant plus ou moins dissimulées d'un Heero qui a faim.  
- du CAFE. Le SEUL élément qui n'était jamais en rupture sous peine d'incident diplomatique particulièrement meurtrier, d'accident de dao ou de dagues d'un sadisme jamais atteint, d'explosions aux allures de carnages et de roulettes russes toujours assassines.

Pour être bien sûr de retrouver à peu près ses plats il fallait choisir une marque que d'autres n'appréciaient pas vraiment.  
Cette astuce ne fonctionnait pas avec Heero, évidemment pour qui tout était égal.

Quatre ouvre la bouteille de ketchup et se désole que personne n'ait pensé à la mettre au réfrigérateur. L'habitude de se faire servir sûrement.  
Il sourit en recueillant sur son index ce qui avait un goût sucré et néanmoins chimique inimitable et vaguement la couleur d'une tomate.

Il verse une bonne rasade sur quelques pétales rescapées – se faisant un ketchup aux chips et non l'inverse – et croque doucement, savourant le mélange et réduisant les mouvements et le croquant au strict minimum, migraine oblige.

Il aurait dû faire attention au signal, au froissement désagréable du conditionnement souple de chips premier prix. Celui dont c'est le tour de faire des courses rachètera des G-Pringles sous peine d'une énième guerre mondiale.

Il avale.  
Le sucré-salé se savoure, se marie, l'odeur est agréable, l'estomac couine d'impatience.  
L'esquisse de sel et la pomme de terre glissent sur sa langue quand le sucre rouge coule dans sa gorge.  
La première bouchée est une réussite.  
La seconde l'est un peu moins.  
Un bras gauche avait enlacé sa taille par derrière.  
Un bras droit était suspendu au niveau de sa poitrine et une main retenait la sienne, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Suffisamment loin pour ne pas goûter la mixture du bout de la langue. Suffisamment prêt pour en sentir l'odeur alléchante, pour faire protester l'estomac.  
Suffisamment pour être un peu frustré.  
Des lèvres tièdes se perdent sur une nuque blonde et murmurent.

- Hello. Tu es tendu.  
- Migraine du matin, elle s'estompe.  
- Je connais un excellent moyen de la faire partir.  
- Trowa…  
- Remonte te coucher, on ne bosse pas aujourd'hui.

Une dernière caresse et les lèvres quittent les cheveux.  
Le ketchup aux chips est dévié de sa trajectoire vers une bouche taquine, qui dévore les chips jusqu'à la cime des doigts qu'il mordille, joueur.

- Arrête, Trowa.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin.  
Son meilleur am...ant était vraiment taquin.

- Idiot.  
- Tu manges du ketchup aux chips sans moi, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?  
- Me laisser finir ?  
- Egoïste.

Entre deux sourires, Quatre essaie de récupérer sa main droite, pour reprendre des ketchup aux chips, en vain. L'index continuait à être léché avec application, délectation.  
Trowa a la voix rauque du saut de lit.  
Une voix-frisson.

- J'avais faim et tu dormais.  
- Je ne dors plus.  
- Je vois ça. Je peux récupérer ma main, Agent Barton ?  
- Seulement si tu rajoutes un peu de mayonnaise au ketchup.

Quatre rit doucement. Sa main gauche caresse distraitement la main sur son ventre.

- C'est pas bon pour ta ligne, ça.  
- Tout ce que j'aime… les meilleurs raisons pour faire du sport.  
- Pervers.  
- Oh, Quatre, tu me connais si bien.  
- Depuis le temps…

Un sourire encore alors que la main droite de Quatre avait été lâchée et que des lèvres gourmandes avaient quitté les doigts, pour les laisser attraper quelques chips, verser une rasade de mayonnaise et de ketchup...  
Avant de partager.

Le bras gauche de Trowa enserre son homme sweet homme un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente contre son ventre nu.  
La bouche du brun-roux s'attarde au creux d'un cou, laissant des pico miettes de chips glisser sur sa peau.  
Barton en a assez du croquant. Il veut du tendre.

- Tu m'as tenu chaud cette nuit.  
- Désolé, Trowa. J'aurais dû retourner dans mon lit.  
- Non tu aurais dû rester dans le mien.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent, quelqu'un aurait pu venir.  
- Et ?

Quatre a un mouvement, agacé et essaie de se dégager.  
Ils avaient déjà discuté de ça.

- Tu sais très bien que les autres ne doivent pas savoir.  
- Les autres s'en doutent et ils s'en foutent, Quatre.

C'était vrai.

- Mais ils n'ont aucune certitude, Trowa et tant mieux.

Trowa se cabre comme un cheval.  
Tout son corps est tendu. Pourtant c'est à peine si le ton de sa voix change.

- Ce n'est pas « tant mieux » que de me cacher dans ma propre baraque.  
- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. Tu trouvais même plutôt excitant qu'on passe certaines choses sous silence… quand on se fait du pied sous la table au nez et à la barbe de tous, quand on _s'étreignait_ entre deux missions…

Quatre essaie l'humour, même s'il sent qu'il n'a plus d'appétit.

- Mais je n'ai plus 17 ans, Quatre. J'en ai 23… à peu près. Je suis un homme secret et tu le sais. J'aime nos jeux. Mais si je n'ai pas un peu de contrôle sur la chose ça ne sert à rien.  
- On en a déjà discuté et on en revient au même point, c'est pénible. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire aujourd'hui la situation est la même. Notre réalité n'a pas changé.  
- Les années passent et rien ne change, vraiment ?  
- C'est bon Trowa, on ne va pas…

C'est énervant de parler des mêmes choses.

Quatre profite d'un moment d'inattention pour se tourner et le regarder dans les yeux, voir le repousser un peu, à deux mains.

- Les années passent et tu m'agaces de plus en plus, Quatre…

Trowa profite de ce moment pour le coincer contre le comptoir.

- Les années passent et tu me fais rire et plus seulement sourire…  
- Trowa…

Quatre soupire. Une chance que les chips soient à une distance raisonnable et que ce qui était sorti n'était pas sur le chemin.  
Sinon ça aurait fait un raffut…  
Et ils n'ont pas besoin de ça.

- Les années passent et je te veux plus fort. Dis-moi Quatre-qui-sait-tout-avec-tes-super-pouvoirs-qui-servent-à-rien, si moi je change, pourquoi les situations seraient immuables ?

Caleçon noir, peau légèrement halée, corps d'homme, yeux verts et cheveux saut-du-lit.  
Il est tellement beau comme ça…  
Quatre inspire et accroche son regard turquoise à des émeraudes à l'éclat diabolique.

- Parce que la donne reste la même, Trowa. Parce que notre situation n'a pas vraiment changé. Nos partenaires non plus et tant mieux, j'aurais du mal à travailler avec d'autres.  
- Je connais la suite...  
- Si j'ai toute confiance en leur amitié, j'ai aussi toute confiance en leur professionnalisme. Nous travaillons ensemble. Nous vivons tous ensemble, Trowa.  
- Je sais, je suis au courant.  
- Si les autres ont des certitudes sur nous, ils devront en parler à nos supérieurs. C'est leur devoir.

L'un et l'autre parlent doucement quand ils ont envie de hurler.  
Par égard à la migraine.  
Par égard au qu'allons-nous rapporter.  
Les yeux dans les yeux.

- Wu Fei et Sally travaillent ensemble, Quatre, ça ne tient plus.  
- Ils sont ensemble dans des secteurs diamétralement opposés et j'aime ce que je fais, merci. Et accessoirement, celui qui sait tout t'emmerde, Trowa.

Tout est dans le merci.  
Le merci sec qui sonne comme une fin de non recevoir.  
Le merci boudeur qui ne veut pas changer les habitudes.  
Le merci « lâche-moi » qui peut être très méchant mais qui, pour qui sait voir, peut être…

Comment Trowa avait pu se tromper sur le sens de ce merci, quand le sujet qui fâche revient sur le tapis ?  
Le vert peut-il être une couleur hypnotique ?  
Oh oui il l'emmerde et Trowa le lui rend bien.

- Moi aussi j'aime être avec vous Mr Winner.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le blond devient rouge.

- C'est tout comme… ose prétendre le contraire.

Un sourire qui revient.

- Je ne le prétends pas, Trowa.

Il ne le prétend pas.  
Il ne l'a juste jamais dit.

- Tu aimes avoir le dernier mot.  
- Seulement quand j'ai raison, Trowa.

Trowa sourit. On pouvait être depuis plusieurs années avec la même personne, la connaître sur le bout des doigts… et avoir quelque chose qui échappe.  
Comme un nouveau grain de beauté là depuis le début mais qu'on n'avait jamais vu, alors que le corps avait été aimé sous toutes ses formes.  
Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était pas tant la perspective de changer de poste, ses habitudes, ou que l'on remette son jugement, son professionnalisme en question qui pouvait agacer le plus Quatre.  
Un simple merci sec pouvait rendre les choses plus limpides.  
Trowa se sentait bête et à côté de ça il ne pouvait vraiment pas deviner. Ça aurait peut-être été plus facile à comprendre s'ils n'habitaient pas ensemble.  
Mais en habitant sous le même toit ? Se voir moins pouvait ne pas être si grave, non ? Ils n'étaient pas siamois.  
Il devrait se couper un peu la mèche, il avait été bien aveugle sur ce coup-là. Même si Quatre était un homme de peu de mots.  
Un homme-coffre fort plein de secret, sa petite boîte de Pandore.  
A lui.

Même si Quatre avait raison, de temps en temps son pragmatisme, son professionnalisme pouvait tout simplement faire chier.  
Il allait apprendre à l'adorer ce pragmatisme.  
Il l'aimait déjà.

Trowa se serre un peu plus contre son homme, son fauve.

- J'aime quand vous m'aimez au point de ne plus vraiment être professionnel même si votre travail reste irréprochable, Mr Winner…

Un baiser dans le cou.

Les mains de Trowa enlacent Quatre, caressent son dos distraitement.

- J'aime quand vous aimez être avec moi, au point que vous emmerdiez le protocole, Mr. Winner.

Une jambe nue entre des cuisses.  
Une voix rauque d'où le sommeil s'est bel et bien échappé même si le lit se rapproche.

- J'aime quand vous me passez sous silence aussi sûrement que j'aime être entre vos jambes, Mr Winner.  
- … hééé… ça va pas, non ?

Les mains de Trowa glissent sous les fesses et sous une impulsion, fait basculer le blond par-dessus son épaule.  
Une petite claque sur une fesse outrée dans un pyjama qui glisse un peu.

- Tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais et tu crois que je vais te laisser bouffer ?

Les joues de Quatre sont bien rouges et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a la tête à l'envers.  
Ou peut-être que si.

- Trowa….  
- Chuuut. Tu vas réveiller Duo.

Quatre ne veut pas rire.  
C'est dangereux ce qu'ils font.  
Duo… avait certes appris à rester endormi quand il ne se sentait pas en danger mais…

- Oh, la ferme, Trowa. Ma migraine…  
- On va la guérir. A ma façon. Mieux que le café.  
- Ce sont des excuses pour ni…  
- Tu-tut ton langage. Les endorphines ça existe.

Quatre Raberba Winner peut avoir un vocabulaire coloré quand déconcerté.  
Et même dans son état normal.

- Et quand tu n'aurais plus mal, Quatre…. Quand tu seras tellement bien que tu ne te soucieras pas de qui peut bien t'entendre…  
- tu pourras crier, ronronner tant que tu veux dans mon lit, sois sans crainte…  
- Je tiendrais ta langue.

Trowa, à la réflexion, attrape les restes du paquet de chips, la mayonnaise et le ketchup.  
Ils pourraient servir.

Ils montent les escaliers en souriant doucement, riant aux éclats mais silencieusement parce que Quatre Winner en quelques années avait pris une vingtaine de kilos et de centimètres.

Il n'allait pas mesurer 1m56 toute sa vie.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Trowa dépose son homme doucement dans son lit défait et referme la porte, n'omettant pas le verrou.  
Puis il recouvre son corps du sien et l'aime à corps, à bouche-que-veux-tu.  
Et pour garder leur secret de polichinelle, Trowa a bien dû tenir à maintes reprises la langue de Quatre entre ses lèvres.

* * *

**Même jour, même endroit, quelques heures plus tard**.

Une journée aussi interminable que ce long couloir blanc et une nuit bien trop entamée pour espérer dormir d'une traite, pas le genre grasse-mat'.  
Un corps lourd de fatigue mais des pas légers, l'habitude de se déplacer en silence.  
On tourne la clé dans une serrure et on soulève légèrement la porte blindée pour que le bruit s'évade.  
On referme. On laisse les boots et le blouson à l'entrée. On garde le portable. Puis on grimpe les escaliers sur la pointe de pieds qui mériteraient une douche.

A l'étage on ouvre la première porte à droite pour y déposer l'ordinateur. Le verrou murmure à peine. On voudrait faire quelques pas de plus pour arriver à la salle de bains mais les pièces étaient mal isolées et agencées, il n'était pas possible de se doucher sans réveiller les autres.

Sans réveiller celui dont la chambre se trouvait la plus proche de la salle de bains.  
Il s'y déshabille, se lave le visage dans le noir en laissant le débit au plus bas, procède à ses ablutions avec le minimum de bruit possible.  
Il aurait vraiment préféré une douche mais être propre partiellement et aux places principales valait mieux que ne pas l'être du tout.  
Il prend un boxer propre et torse nu et entrouvre la porte d'une chambre.  
Il s'allonge sur un lit chaud, doucement éclairé par la lune.  
En plein jour la chambre a des murs bleus comme les rêves.

- Hmmm ? Qu'est-ce que…  
- Ne bouge pas.

Un chuchotement.  
A peine.  
Contre une nuque toute chaude par l'immense couette et toute parfumée par la nuit qui avait doucement séché les quelques gouttes d'eau parfumée sur sa peau.

- Heero c'est pas ton lit.  
- Je sais baka, un lit ne parle pas.

Une grosse petite voix ensommeillée qui sent bon le propre, qui a pu prendre une bonne douche, elle.

- Ok. Vas dans ton lit quand même, tu pues des pieds…  
- Tu sens bon.  
- Mon lit est trop ptit pour ces conneries.

Un petit rire contre cou qui sent bon.  
Le corps de Heero s'éloigne pour mieux se glisser sous la couette.  
Le métis rapproche son corps presque nu contre la source de chaleur.  
Duo a le dos très chaud, presque fiévreux. Il passe un bras autour de lui et le pose sur son ventre.

- Tu as un king size, Duo.  
- Décolle-toi, vieux, je transpire.  
- Ça te dérangeait pas plus que ça quand tu te collais à moi dans ton sommeil… quand tu m'embrassais dans le cou. Tu préfèrerais que ce soit dans mon lit, peut-être ?  
- 'pas fait exprès.  
- Je peux te porter jusque-là mais je suis pas sûr que t'apprécies le transport.  
- 'sse-moi dormir...

C'était Duo qui, quand il été très fatigué, pouvait facilement se tromper de chambre, mais en toute innocence.  
C'était comme ça depuis la première fois qu'il avait eu une vraie chance, au sein de l'Eglise du Père Maxwell.  
C'était comme ça quand il se sentait en confiance.

Ado il avait pu se tromper sans conséquences, rester dans la même chambre qu'un ami avait du bon, les conversations ou les silences que l'on avait appris à trouver réconfortants même quand il était fâché.

Et puis à plusieurs on était mieux armés contre les cauchemars.

Adulte, dans la chambre de l'homme qu'était devenu Heero, sans garde-fou, sans éternel qui-vive, en temps de paix…  
il avait fallu se rendre compte de certaines choses. Ou plutôt il avait fallu reconnaître que le petit pincement au cœur et le petit coup de chaud de l'adolescence pouvaient être le dessus de l'iceberg.

Et Duo n'était pas vraiment fan de Titanic.S'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait plus entrer dormir avec Heero innocemment, l'Américain décida de se forcer à ne plus se tromper de pièce.  
C'était sans compter le manque que pouvait ressentir celui qui ne voyait plus son lit investi depuis bien trop longtemps.

- 'Ro tu pues des pieds.  
- Et toi le matin tu as une haleine à faire s'effondrer un immeuble. Ça n'empêche pas que tu m'aies manqué toutes les fois où tu t'es repris.

Heero chuchote, caresse doucement le ventre et le fin duvet juste au-dessus du nombril.

- Tu te trompais naturellement, tu ne faisais jamais exprès de venir, ce qui rendait suspect quand tu n'es plus venu.  
- ... je...  
- Quand j'étais là je comptais tes pas francs sur le plancher, j'ai pu sentir tes hésitations avant de faire demi-tour.- Alors je suis là.

La main de Heero se déplace sur le torse, pour aller chercher le cœur.

- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, en certaines circonstances tu n'arrives pas à masquer ton rythme cardiaque.  
- 'Ro...  
- J'ai envie de dormir avec toi… comme avant… mieux qu'avant…

Baiser sur la nuque.

- j'ai verrouillé ma chambre et la tienne…

Baiser dans le cou.

- Wu Fei est chez Sally,

Mordillement d'oreille.

- et Quatre est enfermé par hasard dans la chambre de Trowa.  
- ¤ rires ¤ Imbécile. Et puis t'en profite parce que je suis hs.  
- Tu peux toujours dire non…  
- C'est ce que je fais !  
- Rectification : tu peux être sincère alors ? I run, I hide...  
- … La ferme. T'es bien bavard ce soir.  
- Tu aurais préféré que je te frappe et te réveiller dans mes bras complètement sonné le lendemain ?  
- C'est toi qui aurais été sonné... si tu t'étais réveillé.  
- Raison de plus pour user de la méthode douce.

Baiser dans les cheveux.

Frissons.

- Tu triches...  
- Allez… laisse-moi dormir avec toi…  
- Hmph. T'es sûr que t'as que ça en tête ?

L'Américain tourne légèrement la tête et des lèvres viennent trouver les siennes pour un baiser onctueux.  
Duo est à moitié endormi. Ils reparleraient de tout ça s'ils n'étaient pas dans un de ses rêves où Heero est tout tendre comme ça.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour plus, Duo. Par contre demain…  
- C'est ça ouais. D'main, avec Quatre, tu vas jouer à qui sort le premier pour faire semblant d'avoir dormi dans sa propre chambre.  
- Demain je m'en fous. J'ai juste envie de rester dans ton lit. Envie de dormir contre toi.  
- Ok. Mais au moins, retire tes chaussettes.

Sourire contre nuque.  
Doigts entrelacés sur le ventre de Duo.

- Ryoukai.  
- Toi-même.

Pied nu et qui pue qui caresse un pied propre et doux.

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Luna, c'était ta fic à la base, je l'ai finie. ¤ câline très fort ¤

Merci et à peluche'

**Mithy** **¤ naze ¤**


End file.
